Yours or Mine?
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Just a cute One shot between Dom and Letty. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked looking at him. "Maybe just a little, you look like you need it." He said quietly sipping at his beer. "I'm not getting drunk with you again." I said quietly. "Why, last time didn't end so bad did it?" He asked smirking.


_Just a one shot so enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Tapping my fingers I sighed as I watched the time tick by slowly. It was a Friday afternoon and I was working a shift at the store because Mia was doing a school project. On a normal day it would be busy but the one day I worked it was dead and there was nothing to do.

"Wow its dead in here." I looked up startled as I heard Dom's voice and he wasn't alone. I frowned as I eyed the cars lined up next to mine. I must have been really out of it to not hear the engines.

"Yeah it is." I said as I put my head down on the counter.

"Been like this all afternoon?" Vince asked as the boys all helped themselves to drinks.

"Yeah, I was going to close early." I said looking up briefly.

"You're coming to the party tonight, right Let? Mia didn't mention anything about it when I asked her this morning." Leon asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I said quickly looking elsewhere.

"What do you mean not sure?" Dom demanded.

"Like I said I'm not sure. I have other plans." I saw them all trade looks and I knew none of them were going to give up.

"Other plans huh?" Dom asked staring right at me. I turned away nodding but got up when I saw a customer come in to be served.

"What other plans?" Vince asked trying to seem casual about it after I had finished with the customer.

"V do I grill you about all your plans?" I snapped.

"I'm not grilling, I'm asking. There's a difference." He glared.

"With you boys there's no difference. I'll come by later if it'll shut you guys up." I said trying to put an end to the discussion.

Having the boys there kept me busy and entertained even if they were still trying to pry. We ended up closing early and I was just getting into my car when I heard my name being called.

"What?" I asked Dom.

"You'll come by later tonight right." Pausing I hesitated before nodding. The way he asked didn't exactly leave room for an argument. It was more of a command then a question. He didn't look convinced but we parted ways anyway.

Truth be told I actually had a date but if I had of told them that now I'd never hear the end of it. I'd had very few boyfriends in high school and even fewer after I finished… such as none for instance. It was safe to say the boys hadn't liked any of them back in high school so they never lasted long. These days though I just found it easier to forget about dating. Until now that is. The guy I was seeing tonight I had been on a couple of dates with already. He was different to someone I would usually go for and I didn't know what to make of it just yet so I wanted to keep it under wraps for a little while seeing as nothing was official yet.

Heading home I expected the boys to have beaten me there but they were nowhere to be seen so I was relieved. I got showered and dressed, even going as far to do my hair nice and my makeup. Finally ready I made sure I had everything before making my way downstairs picking up my keys as I went. At the same time my hand hit the door knob the door opened to and in came Mia and the boys. Mia saw me first and gave me an approving smile as she passed me and I smiled embarrassedly back.

"Hey Let- whoa…" Vince said looking me up and down. I raised my eyebrow as I saw the others do the same, especially Dom. Sending a tight smile I made to move around them but a hand stopped me.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Vince asked suspiciously.

"I said I'd be by later tonight." I said ignoring his question.

"Don't brush me off. You never get this dressed up for a party." I rolled my eyes at Vince's words.

"I told you I have plans." I snapped.

"You have a date." Dom called me out and I sighed turning to give him a look.

"I'll be by later." I said walking out the door not giving them an answer and before they could say another word.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Walking in the house the party was in full swing. I ignored Jesse and Leon who looked towards me as I walked in. Mia looked over from where she was chatting with some guy and frowned. I rolled my eyes at her silently answering her silent question. She smiled sadly and handed me her beer as I walked past. I smiled slightly in thanks as I started drinking it continuing on through the house.

I caught Dom's eye, he was standing in the corner with a skank on either side of him. He was watching me ignoring the two girls on his arms. His eyes were calculating before his face showed realization and I sighed looking away after a few seconds indicating to Mia I was just ducking upstairs. She nodded and went back to talking to the same blonde guy she'd been getting friendly with before I walked in.

I shrugged my jacket off and tossed it on my bed before walking over to my side table placing my phone, keys and wallet away in the draw. Sighing in annoyance I turned to make sure my make-up was okay before I went back down stairs. Dom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when I got down there and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked moodily.

"Don't 'what' me… who's arse do I need to kick." He demanded and I shook my head.

"No one's." I mumbled walking past him but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Nice try… Who Let?"

"Dom leave it okay, I took care of it." He frowned obviously annoyed with me but he put his arm around my shoulders and led me into the lounge room picking up two beers as we went. He opened them both handing me one as we sat down.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining your friends over there?" I asked seeing as he sat down next to me.

"Nah they'll find someone else… I'm where I need to be." He said looking at me carefully.

"Seriously Dom I'm fine. It's not even a big deal, it was just unexpected." I said shrugging. He stayed silent his eyes still holding my gaze and I looked away sighing after a while.

"Hey we're doing shots, yous interested?" Leon asked over the music and Dom nodded for the both of us. I shook my head slightly annoyed but he just grinned at me handing me a shot. I took it looking at it for a moment before shrugging.

"Might as well." I muttered.

"Okay on three, ready…one…two… three bottoms up." Leon called and we down the shots. The alcohol burned my throat but it felt good.

By the sixth one I started to feel the buzz but by the tenth I started to really feel the effects. Dom pulled us out after that and I was surprised to see him so sober still. He smirked at me as he handed me another beer.

"Why are you still okay?" I asked feeling a little tipsy.

"I can hold mine better then you can obviously." He spoke hiding a smile and I glared at him a little.

"No we're usually the same…. You did something." I accused and he just grinned.

"I did nothing of the sort." He whispered leaning close to me and I felt the familiar butterflies start as he leaned in. my mind automatically recalling a night three weeks ago. I pushed that thought away quickly. That wasn't going to ever happen again… it was just a once off drunken night of… drunkenness.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked looking at him.

"Maybe just a little, you look like you need it." He said quietly sipping at his beer.

"I'm not getting drunk with you again." I said quietly.

"Why, last time didn't end so bad did it?" He asked smirking but I knew Dom too well there was fear in his eyes and I saw it. I was a little shocked at his question. He hadn't ever mentioned that night and I found myself heating. I assumed he wanted to forget it had ever happened so I never mentioned it.

'_Damn alcohol.'_ I thought annoyed as I blushed.

"I don't know did it?" I mumbled and he paused midway through lifting his beer to his lips and looked at me.

"Not for me…"

"You just never mentioned it." I said looking elsewhere. With the direction of the conversation I was sobering quickly.

"Neither did you." I sent him a quick glance knowing he was right but I had followed his lead.

"I don't regret it." He said quietly after a while and I looked at him thinking he was just saying that but the truth was written all over his face.

"Neither do I." I said just as quietly.

"In fact I'd rather like to do it again." I stared at him shocked but he just grinned and leant forward so our faces were really close. I said nothing still too surprised to talk.

"You saying you don't Let? Cos from what I remember you weren't complaining." I blushed even harder and his grin widened. My body burned with desire as his hand rested on my thigh just above my knee, his fingers curling inwards into my inner thigh.

"No I'm not saying that." I mumbled unable to concentrate much on his words only on the feelings his fingers were stirring up.

"So I'm going to ask you two questions and I want truthful answers okay?"

"Okay." I agreed wondering where this was going to go.

"I know what I want but I need to know what you want."

"What do you mean?" I asked licking my lips that were suddenly dry. I watched as his eyes flicked down to my lips and then back to mine, his eyes darkening.

"Do you want this to go further?"

'_What tonight to go further or us to go further?' _I wonder silently.

"Further then…?" I said quietly.

"Then a one night stand." He clarified as his hand moved upwards a bit more making me lose focus. Based on his grin he knew what he was doing to me but that didn't stop him as his hand moved upwards yet again.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Glad to hear it…. Come with me." I was confused but I stood when he pulled me up. Our beers left forgotten on the table instead my hand was securely in Dom's as he led us through the crowed house and up the stairs. I looked around nervously but no one was paying us any attention. We reached the landing upstairs and he stopped turning to me once more as he backed me up against the wall of the hallway.

"So next question… this ones harder." he said smiling as he said it.

"Yeah?" I asked again no longer feeling so tipsy just drunk on Dom as his body pressed against mine.

"Yours or mine?" He asked grinning and I smiled.

"Whichever is closest." I mumbled just before his lips crashed onto mine.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
